1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing an aspiration surface on an object, such as an electrical component used in the Surface Mounted Devices (SMD) mounting technique, wherein the aspiration surface is arranged on a surface located opposite the mounting side of an object in a supply module. Further, the invention relates to a device for implementing this method, an electrical component obtained thereby, and a supply module in a blister strip.
2. Discussion of the Background
The miniaturization of circuitry and circuit boards has resulted in smaller individual electrical components. Manual and automatic manipulation of these components has become difficult, particularly since their small size reduces their stability.
When processing small electrical components it is known to perform SMD mounting on circuit boards. To this end, the components may be taken from a supply module with suction tweezers and accurately placed on the circuit board.
The components may have cylindrical shapes (e.g., resistors), helical shapes (e.g., electrical coils), or other shapes having non-planar surfaces. Therefore, precise grasping with the aid of suction tweezers is frequently not possible.
In order to solve this problem, German Utility Model DE-GM 94 10 532 proposes to attach a platelet on the top side of the component. This platelet is fastened to the component with an adhesive and arranged to provide a planar surface on the side opposite the mounting side of the electrical component. Although components having this configuration can be grasped by suction tweezers, they require the extra expenditure associated with providing the platelets. This also necessitates an additional precision processing step which is costly in terms of device technology and time.